


What feeling is that?

by MekakushiRinnie (WarlordChinatsu)



Category: Kagerou Project, Mekakucity Actors
Genre: F/F, Unfinished
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29013705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarlordChinatsu/pseuds/MekakushiRinnie
Summary: Kido/Mary drabble that I wrote a few years ago and just didn't finish but it seems like a shame to let it rot in my drafts...
Relationships: Kido Tsubomi/Kozakura Marry
Kudos: 2





	What feeling is that?

**Author's Note:**

> Also heads up, it's established that kano has feelings for kido tho it's not reciprocated in this fic. Sorry not sorry, I'm still a filthy kanokido shipper at heart.

Impatient. The girl was impatient. That was something she was sure of. Why? She didn't know. However, she knew her impatience was caused by something more than trivial. She concentrated, thinking of what it might be that was making her feel this way.

"Mary?" A voice called out from behind her, a tall female figure leaned over the back of the sofa to look at her face.  
With a startled squeak, the white haired girl sheepishly looked up at her girlfriend. Yes. That's what it was. Kido Tsubomi was the cause of her impatience.

"H-Huh? Did you say something?" She could feel her face starting to get red as her partner's normally cold grey eyes turned stormy with worry. Suddenly there was a hand against her forehead--checking for a fever no doubt. Unfortunately for Mary, her face felt hot enough to make the other frown.

"You coming down with a cold or something..?" There it was. That look that always made the poor medusa girl feel faint. That one. When her partner's eyes would wander and her frown would be soft and caring. Of course... this only complicated things more. Mary could feel as her heartbeat quickened to unhealthy levels. It must have been an audible sound at this point.

"Maybe you should take some medicine and go lie down..." Kido's voice was soft as she removed her hand and stood back up. She chewed on her bottom lip in thought, "Are you having any other symptoms besides the fever?"

Mary blinked a moment before shaking her head violently, "D-Don't worry! I'm not sick, I promise!" The last thing she needed was for Kido to overreact.

"Hm?" The jade haired girl looked back at her, "Mary... You feel like you're running a really bad fever... You can't let it get worse." Though her tone had started out gentle, it changed slightly to be one of more authority.

There were--as Mary liked to think of it--two different Kido Tsubomi's. The first was a soft, gentle girlfriend that treated Mary like she was a china doll... and then there was Kido the danchou, always watching out for her members and willing to do anything to keep them safe. With a small swallow, Mary laughed nervously.

"A-Ah, i-it's really not that serious, Kido... It's, uh... Just a little warm in here! That's all!"  
Kido's frown deepened but she decided not to press it too much. Instead, she made her way over to the air conditioner and turned it on. Mary let out a relieved breath, rubbing her hands against her cheeks to wipe away the bright color that covered them.

The white-haired girl had to admit that dating the gang's leader wasn't turning out to be as simple as she'd previously thought... she looked up again, watching the green-haired female make her way into the kitchen and she listened as the water in the sink turned on.

/That's right... Kido has things to do... She can't spend every minute with me.../  
This thought only caused Mary to pout, thinking back to how impatient she was feeling.

/That doesn't seem like it either, though.../

Maybe, if she helped Kido out, she could figure out what that reason really was. So, with newfound resolve, Mary pushed herself up off the couch, letting out a small huff before hurrying to the kitchen.  
Again, she let out a squeak, this time as a figure collided roughly with her in the doorway. She stumbled backward, covering her face and beginning her never-ending apologies.

A laugh erupted from the other person and she looked up to see the cat-eyed boy grinning cheekily at her.

"What're /you/ in such a rush for, Mary?" He set his hand on his hip and leaned against the doorframe as he spoke, "Going to see your /girlfriend/?"

That was yet another thing that Mary had not expected when she first confessed--the incessant teasing from Kano. She understood why he made it into a joke though... and his latest comment only made the guilt settle back in her stomach.

Kano was in love with Kido and he was fully aware of the fact that she didn't reciprocate his feelings. There was really no way around the subject now that it had come to light and every time Mary saw the deceiver, she felt a twinge of guilt for having taken her away from him.

"Oi. Stop making fun of her." There was a loud 'oompf' from the blonde and Kido stood behind him, glowering.

He let out a 'sorry, Danchou,' and waved a hand, excusing himself from the presence of the couple. The last thing he needed was to be another third wheel.  
Kido watched him for a minute before turning back to Mary, "Are you hungry? I can make you some soup if you want..."

"A-Ah! Th-Thank you, that would be n-nice!" Flushed, again. The Medusa cursed herself for always becoming so flustered but she knew that she couldn't help it.  
With an understanding nod, Kido again turned away again and this time, Mary followed her--after watching the blonde boy traipse down the hall. She turned, watching Kido pull down the supplies she needed from the cupboard.

"C-Can I help?" Dancing from foot to foot on the cold floor, Mary's reply came out stuttered.

"Hm?" With a glance over her shoulder at the smaller girl, Kido shrugged, "There isn't really much to help with..."

"Oh... right." Mary chuckled, fidgeting before nodding and adding, "I-I'm gonna go wait then..." Her girlfriend smiled at her--at which the white-haired girl thought her heart might burst--and she scampered out of the room.

That impatient feeling, while temporarily diminished, returned worse than ever.

/Why won't this feeling go away?/


End file.
